1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical appliance. In particular, a power node provides energy management features in a networked data communications and control environment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Electric power strips typically have a plurality of electrical outlets mounted within an enclosure and an attached power cord for electrically interconnecting the outlets with an AC power source. While modern power strips may include overload protection and/or surge protection, they do not include signal and power electronics enabling the power strip to be incorporated into a networked energy management system.